jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gol Acheron
Gol Acheron is the primary antagonist of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Warped by his unhealthy exposure to Dark Eco, he and his sister Maia devise a plan to break open the Dark Eco Silos with a modified Precursor Robot in order to flood the world with Dark Eco and reshape it according to their vision. They are ultimately defeated by Jak and Daxter, with the combined assistance of the other Sages. History Pre-''The Precursor Legacy'' Little is known of Gol's life prior to The Precursor Legacy, however based on Samos's remarks early in the game, we can assume that he and Maia have all but disappeared in recent years. At some point prior to the game, Gol (and Maia) are driven insane by their exposure to Dark Eco, and plan to recreate the world by flooding it with Dark Eco from the Precursor Silos scattered throughout the land. Before the game's events, Gol kidnaps the Blue, Red and Yellow Sages, in order to draw from their power and knowledge so that he can carry out his plans. ''The Precursor Legacy'' During the events of the game, Gol Acheron enslaves Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts so that he can rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor Robot. Jak and Daxter first encounter him on Misty Island, where they are exploring, against Samos's will. They overhear Gol and Maia giving orders to the Lurkers, revealing plans to ransack Sandover Village for the Artifacts that the locals may possess. When Daxter is transformed into an Ottsel by Dark Eco, Samos advises that he consults Gol, who may be able to transform him back into a human. Jak and Daxter begin their journey north, discovering that the other sages are missing as they do so. Gol and Maia confront Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira at the Red Sage's Hut, revealing their plans before disappearing again. As Jak and Daxter prepare to journey to their Citadel, Samos is kidnapped by Gol and Maia. Jak and Daxter infiltrate Gol and Maia's fortress as they assume control of the Precursor Robot and begin to carry out their plan. Jak fights the robot, Gol and Maia within it, on top of a Dark Eco Silo. As the Robot is about to detonate the silo and flood the surrounding land with Dark Eco, the other Sages combine their power to create Light Eco, which Jak uses to destroy the robot. Gol and Maia are presumed dead as the robot's remains sink into the silo. This remains somewhat ambiguous, as Samos emphasizes that "the Dark Eco probably destroyed them", however they have yet to reappear. Characteristics Personality Gol comes across as more calculated than his partner, who's intentions are much more malicious. Gol constantly disregards the advice of Samos, who is implied to have once been his mentor, and thus comes across as somewhat rebellious. This is a quality which inevitably led to his own downfall prior to the game's events. Despite the obvious devastating effects of Dark Eco, he believes that the twisted world he envisions will be a beautiful one, oblivious to the catastrophic damage he will be doing. Appearance Gol's age is difficult to tell due to his strange appearance. His skin tone has been turned grayish-blue, similar to Dark Jak, by his long exposure to Dark Eco. The bony spurs that extend from his jaw, similar to those of the Lurkers, are not explained, however they may represent his leadership over the Lurkers. He wears a glove on his right hand which has several tubes entering his skin, and a belt that dangles three spherical weights. Both of these accessories are unexplained. Unlike Maia, Gol has a heavily distorted voice, and his breathing is labored. Gol's appearance prior to his exposure to Dark Eco is not known, but he is at first unrecognizable to Samos, suggesting that the changes that he has undergone are quite substantial. Abilities Gol uses his mastery of Dark Eco to fly and to teleport. Since Jak fights the robot and not the Sages themselves, it is unknown what his offensive capabilities may be. However, since he and Maia were able to capture the other Sages (and Maia mentions that the Red Sage, who is the strongest of the good sages, gave up with little effort), we can conclude that his Dark Eco based abilities are substantial, though probably less than Dark Jaks. Trivia * Gol's surname, "Acheron", is the name of the river of woe that circled the Underworld in Greek mythology. * Gol and Maia are twins, according to a trivia question on an old (now defunct) Naughty Dog Precursor Legacy website. * Gol is voiced by Twisted Sister frontman, Dee Snider. This is referenced in the final boss fight when Gol exclaims "We're not gonna take it!". Category:Characters Category:Sages